Selalu Bersama
by eL-Ree Aquafanz
Summary: A Sequel of SPBU in Love. Aku teringat hari itu, waktu itu. Saat di mana aku melepaskan tanganmu dengan caraku. Meskipun aku menyesalinya, tidak ada yang bisa kubuat. Mind to review minna?


**Rizuki Aquafanz ****‒****PRESENT****‒**

**Disclaimer** :

**BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**Itsumo Issho © Aqua Timez**

**Warning** : OOC, AT, AU, gaje, alur 'loncat-loncat', dan segala bentuk ke'frustasian' fic ini...

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Pair** : Ichi-Ruki

**Rated** : T

**SELALU BERSAMA**

**(A Sequel of SPBU in Love)**

**By : Rizuki Aquafanz**

Seorang pemuda tengah berdiri mematung di pinggir bukit Karakura. Rambut spiky-nya—yang 'hampir' berwarna senada dengan sekelilingnya—bergerak seirama dengan pergerakan Sang Kaze. Iris hazelnya yang teduh memandang dengan kosong hamparan Kota Karakura di bawah sana.

"Rukia..." gumam pemuda itu lirih—sebelum mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

**Boku wa me wo sorasareru no ga iya de  
jibun kara me wo sorasu otoko no ko desu  
arittake no yuuki de kimi no  
chiisa na te wo nigirishimeta**

**# Ichigo POV #**

Kuchiki Rukia.

Adalah nama gadis yang selama dua tahun belakangan ini menyita sebagian besar waktuku. Dia adalah teman sekelasku di tingkat dua sewaktu SMP dulu. Saat semester pertama di tingkat dua, aku dan dia tidak terlalu akrab. Tapi, sejak memasuki semester dua, tingkat keakraban kami meningkat. Entah hal apa yang bisa membuat kami menjadi akrab saat itu. Padahal, yang kuketahui dari dirinya sangat sedikit.

Dia adalah seorang cewek dengan tinggi badan di bawah rata-rata serta suka menguncir rambut hitam sebahunya dengan ikat rambut bergambar chappy. Selain itu, dia adalah seorang maniak mot*gp. Dan _rider _jagoannya adalah Daniel Pedrosa. Aneh, yah, seorang cewek kok bisa menyukai mot*gp. Padahal aku aja yang cowok, ogah nonton begituan. Mendingan juga nonton Bleach (yang pada akhirnya aku berhasil menularkan 'virus' Bleach padanya).

Meski kelihatannya dia tomboy, tapi dia tetaplah seorang cewek yang hatinya terkadang rapuh. Pernah suatu ketika aku melihatnya sedang memegangi dadanya—seperti kesakitan. Jujur saja, melihatnya yang kesakitan seperti itu, membuat hatiku seperti tercabik-cabik oleh pisau.

Dengan sedikit ragu, aku menggenggam tangannya yang bebas (beruntung, saat itu di kelas hanya ada beberapa anak saja). Aku berharap, rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya bisa berpindah padaku. Dan saat menggenggam tangannya itulah, aku baru menyadari kalau aku telah jatuh hati padanya.

**kimi wa te wo hanasareru no ga kowakute  
jibun kara te wo hodoku onna no ko desu  
arittake no yuuki de boku no  
te wo nigiri kaeshite kureta**

Aku tahu, dia pasti terkejut karena tindakanku yang 'kurang' sopan itu (terbukti dengan bola matanya yang membelalak lebar). Tetapi, ternyata detik selanjutnya dia malah tersenyum sambil menggenggam kembali tanganku yang 'hampir' melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari tangannya.

**Jouzu ni tsutaerarenai mama  
kotoba to kotoba ga surechigau  
hagureta te to te wa otagai ni  
"sayonara" to iu kotoba wo erande shimatta**

Aku memang telah menyadari kalau aku telah jatuh hati padanya. Tetapi, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa memanfaatkan sisa waktu yang ada—selama di tingkat dua—untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku padanya. Hingga akhirnya saat naik ke tingkat tiga, kami terpisah. Dia kembali ke kelasnya, 3-1, sementara aku kembali ke kelasku, 3-3.

Di tingkat tiga, aku merasa ada bagian dari hidupku yang hilang. Dan ternyata bagian yang hilang itu adalah dia. Saat itu, aku merasa sedikit frustasi dengan sikapnya yang selalu menghindar saat bertemu denganku. Bahkan saat aku memanggil namanya pun, dia hanya menolehkan kepalanya (bahkan pernah tidak menolehkan kepalanya) dan menjawab panggilanku dengan dingin.

Jujur, aku merindukan semua perlakuannya padaku. Saat dia memanggil namaku, saat dia mendengarkan semua cerita maupun keluh kesahku, maupun saat dia menyuruhku untuk menggambar kartun di bukunya. Tetapi, saat yang paling aku rindukan adalah, saat dia memberiku permen Hap*yde*t. Terakhir kali dia memberiku permen itu adalah saat pengambilan Ijazah SMP. Itu pun tidak langsung diberikan kepadaku, tetapi malah dititipkan pada temanku.

Hingga akhirnya waktuku pun benar-benar habis. Setelah lulus dari Seireitei Junior High School (SJHS), dia meneruskan ke Soul Society Senior High School (S3HS)—sementara aku meneruskan ke Karakura Senior High School (KSHS). Dan kata yang bisa aku ucapkan padanya saat pertemuan kami yang terakhir adalah 'selamat tinggal' (dan ini berhasil membuatku menyesal selama berbulan-bulan).

**"Itsumo issho" to futari de tonaeta  
kaze fuku oka wa bokura ni totte  
hakanaku togireru yume no you ni  
kioku no naka de usurete  
yuku keshiki ni natta**

Dan bukit ini adalah saksi bisu atas apa yang terjadi di hari itu. Di hari itu, aku mengajaknya bertemu dengannya di bukit Karakura ini (dan ternyata dia bersedia). Waktu itu dia terlihat sangat cantik sekali dengan dress selutut berwarna merah hati yang dipadukan dengan sweater berwarna hitam dan sepatu boot berwarna cokelat. Rambut hitam sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja.

Melihatnya berpakaian seperti itu, membuat jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Dengan segera aku menggenggam tangannya yang mungil dan menuntunnya berjalan ke pinggir bukit. Angin sepoi-sepoi perlahan menerpa tubuh kami. Aku lalu mengangkat tanganku dan tangannya ke udara.

"Selalu bersama!" teriak kami (saat itu) secara bersamaan (bahkan sampai menimbulkan gaung di bawah bukit sana). Dan setelah itu, kami tertawa dengan bahagia.

Bisa melakukan hal itu bersama dirinya adalah sebuah mimpi (yang terasa singkat) bagiku. Tetapi, aku tidak akan pernah lagi untuk mengalami mimpi seperti itu. Karena sebuah mimpi tidak akan pernah terulang untuk kedua kalinya, bukan?

**Ano [SAYONARA] kara toki wa tachi  
boku mo nantonaku dakedo otona ni natta  
ai nante mada wakaranai kedo  
jiyuu to sekinin wo shitta**

Lalu saat SMA, aku berusaha untuk melupakan dia dan semua kenangan yang pernah terjadi diantara kami. Terhitung selama berada di tingkat satu KSHS, aku sudah pernah berpacaran sebanyak lima kali. Tapi, selama itu pula aku sering merasa kecewa dengan 'mantan' pacarku. Mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkan kepopuleranku saja (karena saat itu aku merupakan seorang MVP team basket sekolahku).

Sebenarnya beberapa bulan setelah aku bersekolah di KSHS, dia menyatakan isi hatinya padaku—meski secara tidak langsung. Dengan sedikit menyesal, aku bilang padanya kalau aku tidak bisa untuk membalas perasaannya. Karena saat itu aku 'sudah' memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan gadis lain.

Saat itu, aku benar-benar merasa seperti seorang pecundang. Meski seorang cewek, dia berani menyatakan isi hatinya padaku. Sementara aku yang notabene adalah seorang cowok, 'sama sekali' tidak pernah berusaha untuk jujur akan perasaanku sendiri.

Aku akui itu. Karena meski aku sudah 'pernah' berpacaran sampai lima kali, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu yang disebut 'cinta' (karena hubungan yang aku jalani, itu selalu berlandaskan 'perasaan sepihak dari pihak cewek' saja).

**Isogashii mainichi no naka de  
jibun wo wasurete shimau toki wa  
ano oka kara sora wo miageru  
sukoshi dake setsunai kimochi wo mune ni dakishimete**

Tidak terasa dua tahun hampir berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhirku dengan dirinya. Dan aku tidak pernah berpikir, kalau kesibukanku setiap hari (selama berada di tingkat dua KSHS) telah membuatku melupakan 'hampir' semua tentang dirinya.

Bahkan, bukan hanya melupakan tentang dirinya, tapi juga jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Dan ini sukses membuat Yuzu mendiamkanku ketika aku sedang pulang ke rumah. Dia bilang kalau aku itu seperti robot, hanya terpaku pada sekolah saja dan jarang berbaur dengan keluarga maupun orang lain. Yah, kata-kata Yuzu memang ada benarnya sih.

Setiap kali aku pulang ke rumah, pasti aku langsung mengurung diri di kamar. Keluar kamar pun paling hanya untuk makan atau mandi. Tapi, kurasa itu wajar. Karena aku hanya bisa pulang ke rumah seminggu sekali (kecuali saat liburan). Ah, sudahlah. Mengingat itu semua, hanya akan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

Perlahan aku membuka kembali kedua mataku—yang sudah lumayan lama terpejam. Aku lalu mendongakkan kepalaku—menatap akizora yang cerah. Tanpa aku sadari, kedua tanganku bergerak untuk memeluk tubuhku yang mulai menggigil.

WUUSSH

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus cukup kencang—menerbangkan daun-daun momiji yang berguguran di sekelilingku. Refleks, lengan tangan kananku terangkat untuk melindungi kedua mataku agar tidak kemasukan debu.

DEG

Sekelebat memori tiba-tiba melintas begitu saja di otakku. Aku ingat. Itu adalah memori tentang pertemuanku kembali dengannya—belum lama ini.

**Boku wa omoidasu ano hi ano toki ni  
te wo hanashita no wa boku no hou datta  
koukai wo shite mo shikatanai to  
kaerou toshita sono toki kimi ga arawareta**

Pagi itu, aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Cuma bedanya, aku berangkat sekolah naik motor (karena waktu itu aku sedang pulang ke rumahku di Rokungai). Kebetulan sekali premium motorku hampir habis. Jadi, begitu sampai di daerah Seireitei, aku langsung membelokkan motorku ke satu-satunya SPBU di daerah itu.

Aku tidak tahu, kalau ternyata di sebuah tempat bernama SPBU, membuatku bisa bertemu kembali dengannya. Dia (yang saat itu berdiri di depan motorku) terlihat sama seperti dua tahun lalu. Bahkan tinggi badannya seperti tidak bertambah satu senti pun! Yang membedakan antara dia yang 'dulu' dan dia yang 'sekarang' hanyalah rambut hitamnya yang dipotong pendek (dan itu membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik).

Dia yang awalnya membelakangiku, perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku dan menatapku cukup lama. Tetapi, setelah itu, dia langsung memalingkan pandangannya dariku. Dan bodohnya aku, karena sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menyapanya. Sayang, pertemuan kami itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit saja (padahal aku menginginkan lebih lama).

Sesampainya di KSHS, tiba-tiba di otakku terselip sebuah pertanyaan. '_Mungkinkah aku bertemu kembali dengannya?_' Dan, setelah membatin seperti itu, aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar. '_Mana mungkin,_' balas batinku cepat.

Dan sepertinya aku harus menjilat ludahku sendiri setelah itu. Satu bulan sesudahnya, aku dan dia kembali bertemu lagi. Lucunya, lagi-lagi kami bertemu di SPBU. Saat itu aku merasa seperti berada dalam mimpi. Karena saat aku memanggil namanya, dia langsung tersenyum hangat.

"Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Ichigo," sapanya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas. Dan tanpa sadari aku tersenyum lebar (yang aku pastikan kalau dia tidak akan mengetahuinya).

Aku lalu mengulurkan tangan kananku ke arahnya. Dan ternyata dia langsung menyambut uluran tanganku. Awalnya itu hanya jabat tangan biasa, tapi yang terjadi justru aku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Rukia, ayo cepat!" panggil ayahnya—yang sudah selesai mengisi premium (aku sendiri malah lupa untuk mengisi premium motor matic kuning kesayangku itu). Dengan sedikit menyesal, aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari tangannya.

'_Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi, Rukia,_' harapku dalam hati—ketika siluet tubuhnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi oleh iris hazelku.

"Hah~" aku menghembuskan nafas dengan keras. Entah sudah berapa lama aku melamun di bukit ini, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau akizora sudah tidak lagi berwarna biru. Kulirik sekilas jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kananku. '_Sudah sore ternyata. Aku harus segera pulang ke tempat kost,_' batinku sambil membalikkan badan.

DEG

Dia— Tidak mungkin!

**# End of Ichigo POV #**

**Maboroshi janai kimi ga me no mae ni iru  
ano koro to kawaranai egao de zutto zutto aitakatta**

Seorang pemuda berambut sewarna langit sore hari tertegun melihat gadis mungil di depannya. Kedua kakinya yang hendak melangkah, tidak dapat bergerak, seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu. Kedua iris hazelnya memandang sosok di depannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Ini pasti hanya ilusi," ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Ichigo," sapa gadis itu—sembari tersenyum hangat pada pemuda yang berdiri mematung di depannya.

Pemuda itu kembali tertegun. '_Sapaan itu— Senyum itu— Benarkah itu kau, Rukia? Orang yang membuatku uring-uringan selama ini. Terima kasih, Kami-sama, karena aku masih diizinkan untuk bertemu kembali dengan Rukia. Dan kuharap setelah ini, aku akan terus bertemu dengannya,_' harap pemuda itu dalam hati—sambil tersenyum lebar.

**Nanimo iwazu ni kimi wa hohoende  
sono chiisa na te de boku no te wo nigiri  
surechigai wakareta futari ni dake  
wakaru namida wo hitotsubu dake koboshita**

Dalam hitungan detik, gadis itu sudah berada dalam dekapan hangat si pemuda. Dan tanpa pemuda itu sadari, sosok itu tersenyum senang dalam dekapan si pemuda. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya si gadis melepaskan dekapan si pemuda dari tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu merasa sedikit kecewa dengan perlakuan gadis di depannya, tetapi detik selanjutnya dia merasakan kedua tangannya terasa hangat. Ternyata si gadis menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Rukia." panggil si pemuda.

Gadis itu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ya, Ichigo? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Pemuda bernama Ichigo itu, malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain—sebelum membawa Rukia berada dalam dekapannya kembali. "A-aku senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Rukia. A-aku.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Ichigo tidak sanggup untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena air mata terlanjur mengalir keluar dari kantung air matanya dan membasahi kedua tangannya.

Rukia terhenyak mendengar suara tangis Ichigo yang sangat jelas di telinganya—hingga tanpa sadar dia pun ikut meneteskan air mata. "I-Ichigo, kau kenapa? I-Ichi—"

**Amai kotoba mo fukai kuchizuke mo  
ima wa nakute ii tada me wo tojite  
"itsumo issho" to tonaeru dake de  
shiawase iro no kaze ga futari wo tsutsumu no desu...**

CUP

Rukia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Ichigo menciumnya. Semula Rukia ingin berontak dengan tindakan Ichigo yang 'kurang sopan' ini, tapi akhirnya dia memilih untuk diam saja ketika Ichigo mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Merasa mulai kehabisan nafas, Rukia langsung mendorong tubuhnya untuk keluar dari dekapan hangat Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo—" ucapan Rukia lagi-lagi terpotong—ketika Ichigo dengan paksa menggenggam kembali tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

Ichigo lalu menatap Rukia. "Apa kau masih ingat dengan yang waktu 'itu' Rukia?" tanyanya—melupakan kejadian yang sudah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Rukia mengernyit heran. Tetapi, kemudian sebuah senyum langsung terkembang di wajahnya. "Iya, aku ingat," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan sekarang!" ucap Ichigo sambil mulai memejamkan matanya.

"SELALU BERSAMA!" teriak mereka bersamaan—dan setelah itu Ichigo kembali mendekap tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Rukia. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Iris violet Rukia melebar mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo. "Dasar bodoh! Tentunya kau pasti sudah tahu apa jawabanku, Ichigo." jawab Rukia lirih—sedikit menahan tangis yang hampir keluar.

Ichigo tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Rukia. "Tentu saja. Karena kau itu memang menginginkannya sejak lama bukan?"

"Uh~ Kau ini, benar-benar menyebalkan!" sahut Rukia sambil memukul dada bidang Ichigo. Dan Ichigo semakin mengeraskan tawanya.

**O.W.A.R.I**

**A/N : **Yahoo minna... Ketemu lagi ama Rizu di sini. Dan lagi-lagi Rizu dateng bawa oneshoot. Ini adalah sequel dari SPBU in Love yang beberapa waktu lalu Rizu publish.

Ohoho, bagaimana pendapat minna tentang sequel ini? Apa sequel ini bisa mengobati rasa penasaran minna karena ending yang ngegantung kemarin? Hwhw, moga bisa yah.. Soalnya Rizu udah mati ide waktu buat ini fic.

Bahkan naskahnya terpaksa Rizu ganti berkali-kali *readers : gak ada yang tanya* Ok, ok, jadi kalo misalnya fic ini masih jelek dan bertele-tele, hounto sumimasen.. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Ah iya, apakah lagu dengan isi fic-nya sudah sesuai? Karena Rizu masih juga mengalami kesulitan untuk memasukkan arti kalimat lagu ke dalam fic. Jadi, kalau seandainya lagu ama fic-nya belum nyambung lagi, Rizu minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya *bungkukin badan lagi*

Ok, saatnya bales review fic kemarin a.k.a SPBU in Love.

**Shizuku Kamae** : Ahaha, masa si fic gaje itu sampai membuat Shizu-san senyam-senyum? Awas loh, nanti jadi kurang waras *dicekik Shizu-san* Iya, si Ichi emang suka ama permen karet itu. Gak tau, itu anak kok bisa suka ama permen berwarna putih itu. Tapi, sekarang si dia udah bukan maniak permen karet itu lagi (katanya). Ah, Shizu-san, Rizu jadi malu nih dibilang kek gitu *blushing* Ok, arigatou review-nya ya, Shizu-san...

**Chipdha-Nuazy 69** : Salam kenal juga Chipdha-san.. Ahaha, arigatou sudah suka ama fic gaje itu. Iya, motornya si Ichi ganti. Tapi, yang kesayangannya itu yang warna kuning (yang katanya sudah tua, kasihan). Jadi terkadang pake yang merah. Ehehe, yupzt, bener bgt. Rizu adalah Aquafanz, apa Chipdha-san Aquafanz juga? Ini, udah Rizu buat sequelnya (habis Rizu males bikin multichap, hehe). Arigatou reviewnya, Chipdha-san..

**Owwie Owl **: Cup cup Owwie-san. Kok malah mewek si? Tenang aja, ini udah Rizu bikinin sequelnya.. Arigatou reviewnya ya, Owwie-san...

**Ayaaa **: Wah, benarkah itu fic manis? Kirain pahit loh.. *plakk* Iya, ini sequelnya udah datang. Silakan dinikmati.. *kayak makanan aja* Hounto ni gomen na sai, kalau fic ini tidak bisa mencerminkan perasaan Ichi (seperti yang Ayaaa-san inginkan). Arigatou reviewnya Ayaaa-san...

**Utgard Loki15 **: Hiruuu-saannn... *lari-lari pake efek slow motion—plakk* Ahaha, gomen, Rizu gak tahu kalo Hiru-san udah ganti penname. *dijitak Hiru-san* Waaa~ benarkah Hiru-san juga punya kenangan seperti Rizu? *toast* Yosh, silakan menikmati sequel ini. Lagunya Rizu pilih yang Itsumo Issho, cz kayaknya lebih mudah untuk dijabarkan dalam kalimat (padahal tetep aja susah). Ah iya, sampe lupa, gomen fic kemarin, isi fic ama lagunya gak sesuai *pundung di bawah selimut* Btw, arigatou sudah me-review, Hiru-san...

**gui gui M.I.T **: Wah, ada yang bilang manis lagi ternyata.. *senyum-senyum gaje* Benarkah suasananya Indonesia bgt? Padahal Rizu udah berusaha buat suasana seperti di Jepang, tapi ternyata malah gagal.. *pundung di pojok kamar* Arigatou review-nya gui gui-san...

**Ray Kousen7** : Ahaha, arigatou gozaimasu Ray-san... *bungkukin badan* Iya, fic SPBU in Love emang Rizu sadur -?- dari kisah kasih Rizu pas SMP *plakk* Hati-hati Ray-san, jangan senyam-senyum mulu, ntar jadi kayak Gin loh *dikeroyok Gin fc* Ah, ada yang punya pengalaman yang sama lagi ni.. *toast* Arigatou reviewnya Ray-san...

**Nakamura Chiaki **: Hehe, Ichi tanpa ditanya mah, emang udah kelihatan, kalo dia itu orang kaya. Ahaha, arigatou gozaimasu sudah suka sama ending yang ngegantung di fic kemarin. Sedikit bocoran nih ya, pada akhirnya mereka (in real world) gak pacaran loh. Tapi, berharapnya si mereka jadian.. *plakk* Arigatou review-nya, Naka-san...

**AkiHisa Pyon **: Ehehe, arigatou buat pujiannya Pyon-san *boleh kan panggil begitu?* Iya, lagunya punya Aqua Timez, judulnya Ketsui no Asa ni. Ok, arigatou reviewnya ya, Pyon-san...

Nah, buat yang sudah me-review fic SPBU in Love, Rizu ucapkan banyak terima kasih (peluk semua), karena tanpa adanya review yang meminta sequel dari fic itu *lirik **Chipdha-Nuazy 69, Owwie Owl, Utgard Loki15***, fic ini gak bakalan ada... Haha.. *ketawa nista*

Nah untuk kali ini, Rizu gak ingin berkomentar luas -?-. Segala bentuk saran, kripik, maupun flame, Rizu terima dengan senang hati. So, review onegai minna?

**~ Rizuki Aquafanz ~**


End file.
